Star Frontiers RPG Wiki
Humma, a race seen in the Zebulon's Guide to Frontier Space.]] About this Wiki Project The Star Frontiers RPG Wiki is dedicated to the classic Star Frontiers RPG. Now all of the information available on this wiki is meant to help consolidate information and give both veteran-gamers and newcomers all the information they ever wanted to know. At the moment much of this wiki is still under construction. This project is looking for art, articles (homebrew material and original canon), and plenty of editors/programmers to help better the project. Star Frontiers RPG Wiki News *'12/26/09:' The Star Frontiers Wiki now has over 200 articles that are being edited. Come join in on the fun! *'12/26/09:' Star Frontiers Wiki switched over to starfrontiersrpg.wikia.com *The latest issue of the Star Frontiersman is available. This is the thirteenth issue, which is now under the community publishing label of "Dorks With Dice". There is plenty in this newest issues, including information on: The Great War, a new PSA, equipment, and much more. http://www.starfrontiersman.com Star Frontiers on the Web Every month there will be a featured Star Frontiers website that will be featured in this section of the wiki. The point of this section is to increase SF gamers' knowledge of the online communities available to them. Star Frontiersman Magazine [1]- community based magazine dedicated to the Star Frontiers role-playing game. The Star Frontiersman community has also been responsible for digitally remastering all of the old Star Frontiers materials so people may be able to download them. It's sister website[2] has also helped contribute to newer fan-made material, which is meant to help expand this out-of-print game. Currently the magazine has put out thirteen issues, all of which have to deal with the Star Frontiers role-playing game. The magazine itself deals with issues pertaining to rules, character races, the evil Sathar, and much more. Featured Article Dramune System ''' '''Star Color: Orange-Yellow Habitable Planets: Inner Reach and Outer Reach History: The Dramune System was first colonized in 302 PF by the Dralasites, whose race expanded in the Frontier from the direction of Fromeltar. Within several decades of the founding of the first settlement, members of all four races were living on both Inner and Outer Reaches. At first the two planets developed in peaceful harmony. Trade flourished between them, as this is one of the few systems having more than than one habitable planet, and cheap system ships could be used for commerce. After several centuries, however, philospohical differences began to seperate the two societies. The dramatically different living conditions on the two planets caused them to develop along disimilar paths, creating one of the most bitter and long-standing conflicts on the Frontier. [[Dramune|''Read more here...]] '* Featured on:' / / Latest activity 'Legal Note''' The Star Frontiers game in all forms is owned by Wizards of the Coast Inc., Copyright 1982, 1983, 1985 TSR Inc., (now owned by WOTC). This wiki is made with STAR FRONTIERS, WIZARDS OF THE COAST, and the WIZARDS OF THE COAST logo are trademarks belonging to Wizards of the Coast, Inc., a subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc. The free distribution of this revised edition of the out-of-print game system and additional material provided through submissions by fans like those here on this wiki, is not intended to detract income from Wizards of the Coast and is done here without permission. Category:Browse Category:Main Page